plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 20 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 20. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, a star |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 19 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 21 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to fight zombies at Level 1. Dialogue (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Hail fellow Captain, Dr. Zomboss: Be advised that your sailing vessel is of insufficient size. Dr. Zomboss: Sincerely, Dr. Edgar Zomboss. (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Huh? What's that now? Penny: We're gonna need a bigger boat. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty The Gargantuar Pirate this time is not the biggest threat in this level, as the player has a large choice of slowing or stunning plants, so they can use these plants to delay the Gargantuar before it can even do anything. However, the other zombies will be a problem, as they come in huge groups. However, the player is supported with some useful plants, especially Snow Pea, and plenty of Plant Food, so this level will not be too tough. Waves |note1 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 3 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 1 5 4 |zombie6 = 2 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 2 4 4 4 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 1 3 5 1 3 5 |note8 = Raiding Party! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 2 4 3 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 4 1 1 5 5 2 3 4 4 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 1 2 3 3 4 5 |zombie12 = 2 4 2 4 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush12 = }} Strategies *Start planting as many Kernel-pults as you can as it is your main attack in this level. *Instant-kill tough zombies at the start with Spring Beans. You can also use Iceberg Lettuces to delay them. *Make sure that every row has at least 1 Snow Pea. *At the same time, stat planting Wall-nuts at the end of each plankless lanes. *Remember to use Plant Food on Spring Bean or Kernel-pult when the horde of zombies comes. *When the Gargantuar Pirate appears, stop it with everything you have. This may take a while, but it will make sure that you will win the Gargantuars no matter what. Gallery NewPS20M.png|Level menu NewPS20G1.png NewPS20G2.png NewPS20G3.png NewPS20G4.png|Final wave NewPS20R.png|Level completed Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 5 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 20 (Ep.45)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |FR = Coins, two stars, a Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 19 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 21 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to fight zombies at Level 2. Difficulty The horde of zombies are now all Level 2, which makes them insanely tough if the player did not upgrade their plants into Level 2. Waves |note1 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 3 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 1 5 4 |zombie6 = 2 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 2 4 4 4 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 1 3 5 1 3 5 |note8 = Raiding Party! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 2 4 3 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 4 1 1 5 5 2 3 4 4 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 1 2 3 3 4 5 |zombie12 = 2 4 2 4 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush12 = }} Strategies *Using the same strategy as Easy mode would work, but the player should try to be more careful, as Level 2 zombies can deal 50% damage, which would make zombies break through your defenses easily if the lane does not have a Wall-nut. *The player can still use Cukes, however. Only 1-2 Cukes are needed for this level. Cukes are needed even when the player has some Level 2 plants in this level. *The player can also hunt Puzzle Pieces of the plants available here in the Daily Challenge or Plant Adventures, but that'd take time. Gallery NewPS20HG1.png NewPS20HG2.png NewPS20HG3.png NewPS20HG4.png|Final wave NewPS20HR.png|Level completed Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 5 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 20 (Ep.45)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 20 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Special Delivery Category:Special Delivery (Chinese version) Category:Conveyor-belt levels